Shepard's Hangover
by Commander Mander
Summary: After a night of drinking with Garrus, Shepard wakes up with some explaining to do to Liara.


"Shepard, are you awake?"

Shepard awoke in a daze, Liara sitting in a chair by her bedside, and her head feeling much like she'd been in an all night long headbutting match with a Krogan.

"Here Shepard, drink some water and take some of this, it will make you feel much better, I assure you."

"Oh, God. What happened to my head? And why do I feel so sick?"

"I guess this answers my question of whether or not you'd be able to recount last night's events."

"Last night?... What happened?"

Liara let out a deep sigh, unsure of whether or not she was ready to revisit the previous night's events herself. As soon as she was beginning her story, Shepard received a knock at her cabin door.

"Uhh, come in.."

The door opened to reveal none other than Garrus Vakarian, who'd undoubtedly decided checking on Shepard was one of the only things more important than ensuring the calibration of the Normandy's guns.

"Shepard I just ca- oh! I see you have company..."

"Hello, Garrus." Liara replied rather stoically.

"Uh, yeah. As I was saying, Shepard, I was just coming up to make sure you were okay. I've never been drunk under the table like I was last night, and after that amount of drinks, I'm surprised you're still alive to tell the tale. Well, if you remember it, at least."

"Drunk under the- Goddamn it what happened last night?"

"So you DON'T remember?" Garrus replied, obviously thrilled and ready to recount the previous night's events.

"Well as I recall..."

~Last Night~

Shepard and Garrus were casually chatting in the Starboard Observation Lounge when Garrus' curiosity got the better of him and he decided to steer the conversation in a more personal direction.

"So, Shepard... Out of curiosity, is anything still going on between you and Kaiden?"

She sighed at the thought of her old lover turning against her upon joining with Cerberus.

"As far as I'm concerned, no."

"And what about you and Thane?"

"He was a really sweet guy, got rest his soul."

"Shepard, he isn't dead yet."

"Well he might as well be. Is there any particular reason that you're asking me about all my past love interests? Are you trying to-"

"NO NO NO Shepard. I was just asking because I feel like there's a little someone out there you've got your eye on. Maybe someone that works on the ship, in a lab. Maybe a certain person that was light blue skin and hair tentacles..."

"Oh God, Garrus. Please don't."

"Oh, come on, Shepard. I've seen the way you two look at each other. I'm sure she's got a thing for you, too. I even heard she was thinking about spending some time with you next time you were on the Presidium."

"Ah geez. Okay, she's kind of cute, and smart, and sweet and whatnot, but this isn't the time to be playing matchmaker, Garrus. I've got bigger things to worry about. REAPER sized things."

"Alright, Shepard. I'll make you a deal: Let's have a drinking match. If I out drink you, you ask out Liara. If you outdrink me, we'll drop this and you can do whatever you want. Deal?"

"I'll bite. Deal"

Multiple hours of drinking later, Garrus, slumped over the couch and slurring his words, decided to call it quits.

"Shhhhhheepard... It licks like yuv got me in thish comp. Hower you even shtanding right now, and why are there so many of you?"

"Yeah, Vakarian. Eat thish!" Shepard said, taking one last shot before deciding what would ultimately turn out to be a terrible decision with a heinous outcome.

"Umma winner, Garrus! Um gonna do winner thins now! I will claim that bootiful Asari wimin as MINE!"

Shepard then stumbled her way out of the Lounge, down the hall, and straight to Liara's lab. She wandered into the office, seeing Liara sitting at her computer keeping track of information feeds. She stood there for a good second, taking in the site of the beautiful Asari typing away, so late at night, seemingly without a care in the world. The moment that Liara noticed Shepard standing by the door, she halted her research and turned in Shepard's direction, letting out her signature catchphrase.

"Hello, Shepard."

Shepard, seemingly caught off guard by the sudden interaction, decided the best way to handle the situation was to knock all Liara's important papers off the nearest desk and puke all over them in a drunken stupor.

"SHEPARD!" Liara shouted quite angrily, which shook Shepard, as she'd never heard the Asari yell at her before in such a manner.

"LIARA, I'M SO SORRY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Shepard then broke down in tears, almost as if begging Liara for forgiveness through pity.

Liara, realizing how exceptionally drunk Shepard was, took the apology for what it was and offered to help get Shepard back to her cabin. Shepard took Liara's "helping her back to the cabin" as a good opportunity to make a move, which obviously didn't work out.

"Oh Liara, you help me to meh cabin an I'll help you IN my ca-" she spoke, cut off by her own vomiting.

Liara rolled her eyes, accepting the situation and helping Shepard back to her cabin, anyway.

"Come on, Shepard. Come on. Very slowly. Don't worry. Just take your time." Liara attempted to reassure Shepard as she lead her from the elevator to her cabin, and then to her bed.

"Liara, ya wan join me in b-" Liara, being prepared, had already gotten the trash can next to Shepard's face, catching the impending vomit.

"I'll be fine sitting right by your bedside, Shepard."

"Will you be here when I wake?"

"I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

Shepard, laying on her back in bed, then grabbed Liara's face and planted a kiss right on her forehead.

"I loff you, Liara."

~The Next Morning~

Shepard, sat up in bed, shocked and embarrassed by her previous night's actions.

"Now that you know what happened, I guess I'll leave the two of you alone to uhh... talk." Garrus said, using this moment as an opportunity to excuse himself.

"Liara, about what I said last night-"

"You don't need to explain yourself, Shepard."

"No, but I WANT to. Look, I just think that... I'm not sure how to word this. I just think we'd be good together, ya know. And I know that-"

"Shepard, I understand. I already told you you don't need to explain yourself. I.. I feel the same way."

"Oh." Shepard was slightly taken aback by Liara's open admittance of her emotion attachment.

"I umm.. I'd really like to take you out the next time we're out on the Citadel."

"I'd like that very much, Shepard." She said kissing her on the cheek.

The two smiled at each other, looking forward to their first date and many more memories to be made in the coming future.


End file.
